warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weißpelz
'''Weißpelz' (Original: Whitestorm) ist ein großer, muskulöser Kater mit langem Körper, dichtem, weißem Fell, gelben Augen und massigen Pfoten. Er besitzt eine tiefe Stimme. Er hat eine Narbe hinter seinem Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Zusammen mit Löwenherz wartet er Sonnenhoch auf Feuerpfotes Entscheidung. Auch stimmt er zu Feuerpfote in den Clan aufzunehmen als Blaustern ihn nach seiner Meinung fragt obwohl ihm Tigerkralle davon abrät. Als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt, ist er dort ein älterer Krieger. Als Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Gelbzahn den SchattenClan von Braunsterns Herrschaft befreien wollen treffen sie Weißpelz auf einer Patroullie und fragen ihn, ob er ihnen helfen möchte. Weißpelz stimmt zu und gemeinsam mit ein paar älteren Kriegern des SchattenClans können sie Braunstern vertreiben. Als Feuerpfote Narbengesicht töten will hält Weißpelz ihn auf und sagt, dass ein Krieger nur im Notfall töten würde. Feuer und Eis ''Folgt ''Geheimnis des Waldes Weißpelz wird zum Mentor von Maispfote ernannt. Als der Wind- und SchattenClan das DonnerClan-Lager angriffen, verteidigte er zusammen mit Borkenpelz den Lagereingang. Während des Streunerangriffes führt er eine Patrouille an der FlussClan-Grenze, kam ihnen aber nahe dem Ende der Schlacht mit einigen FlussClan-Kriegern zu Hilfe. Vor dem Sturm Er steht Blaustern stets zur Seite, als diese nach Tigerkralles Verrat deprimiert ist, während Feuerherz die Führung des Clans notgedrungen übernimmt, wobei Weißpelz ihm mit seiner Erfahrung hilft, und Feuerherz entdeckt, als Glanzfell erzählt, dass sie Junge erwartet, dass er der Vater ist. Glanzfell bringt am Ende des Buches die Jungkatzen Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges zur Welt. Gefährliche Spuren Seine Schülerin Maispfote wird von der Hundemeute angegriffen und lebensgefährlich verletzt, sodass sie aufgrund ihrer Behinderung ihre Ausbildung nicht fortführen kann. Stunde der Finsternis Weißpelz ist neben Feuerherz die einzige Katze, die von Blausterns Misstrauen und schwindendem Geisteszustand weiß. Als Dank für seine Hilfe und weil er auch von allen anderen Katzen hohes Ansehen genießt, wird er in ''Stunde der Finsternis von Feuerstern zu dessen Stellvertreter ernannt. Weißpelz wollte scheinbar nie Stellvertreter werden und ist sehr überrascht, dass Feuerstern ihn auswählt. Dunkelstreif will Weißpelz' Tochter Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren vergiften, was aber dank Graustreifs schnellem Eingreifen und Rußpelz' Heilerhilfe fehlschlägt. Dunkelstreif wird daraufhin aus dem DonnerClan verbannt. Weißpelz wird besonders wegen seiner weisen Ratschläge, seiner Loyalität zum DonnerClan und wegen seiner Tapferkeit geschätzt. Er handelt immer überlegt und selbst in Gefahrensituationen beibt er ruhig und entschlossen. Feuerstern kann sich immer auf ihn verlassen und überlässt ihm auch öfter das Lager, wenn er selbst verhindert ist. Vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan scheint er zu wissen, dass er sterben wird. Er folgt Feuerstern jedoch trotzdem in die Schlacht. Am Ende des Bandes wird er im Endkampf gegen den BlutClan von Knochen umgebracht, aber von den Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Sturmpfote, Federpfote und Aschenpfote gerächt. Sein letzter Wunsch ist es, dass Graustreif seine Nachfolge als Zweiter Anführer übernimmt. Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger In diesem Buch erklärt er Sandpfote, Borkenpfote, Graupfote, Feuerpfote und Rabenpfote die Grenzsicherung. Kurzgeschichten Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Weißpelz wird von Tüpfelblatt erwähnt als sie dem Leser sagt, dass ihr von Weißpelz gesagt wird, dass sie gesucht wird. Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Er erscheint gemeinsam mit Blaustern und Tüpfelblatt Rabenpfote, als dieser von den Streunern verscheucht wurde und den SternenClan am Mondstein um Rat fragt. Familie *Mutter: Snowfur *Vater: Distelklaue *Tanten: Blaustern, Rosenschweif, Sweetpaw *Großmütter: Moonflower, Mohnknospe *Großväter: Stormtail, Windflight *Cousinen: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Cousin: Steinfell *Gefährtin: Glanzfell *Tochter: Ampferschweif *Söhne: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Enkelinnen: Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Seedkit, Lilykit *Enkel: Molepaw *Urenkelin: Cherrypaw *Urenkel: Molepaw Sonstiges *Er hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da sein Großvater Windflight von WindClan-Katzen abstammt *Er wurde in ''Stunde der Finsternis einmal mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *In Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird er Weißsturm genannt. *Er glaubt dass Feuerpfote gut in Clan leben kann, was viele Andere nicht tuen Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:SkyClan's Destiny Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere